Forgotten Leaf
by Fen Jien Ren
Summary: I came back with a face no one have recoginized, I've searched for you even though something in my mind told me not to.. Of the years that I have been away, how was your life with Naruto? Will you forgive me now that I am finally coming home to you?
1. Prologue: Awakening

**Fogotten Leaf**

**A/N: **This 'prologue' has been updated, edited and spelling & grammar-checked; though, I don't have a beta-reader; MS Word is doing all the checking for me. Please, be kind enough to read it once more, can you not notice that it became quite longer? Spoilers have been added like Naruto's Parents' name. Yes, people, it is official… If you are reading the manga, you'd know.

**  
PROLOGUE.  
**  
I rest here finally alone, under a sturdy tree with thick green leaves I breathe deep and forcefully. In my chest it hurts, it has been a long time but it just won't go away. I don't know how long it has been, I am here in a middle of a dense forest which I strangely don't find familiar even a bit, and there is no time everywhere: only day and night. Months may have passed, may it be years, I am no longer aware of it. I reside where nothing else exists but the broken pieces of me and the Leaf that I have protected

_But I am now forgotten._

Rustling leaves I surely hear, the age of the Nins is still here. Even my lips feel tired and weird, though I finally made it smile truthfully. The light tickled my thin skin, it made my eyes twitch. I then hear voices whispering, talking... Three shadows passed over me, onto a mission I assume. Like in my dream I always see, however, the shadow I see friendless stands in front of me. Slowly the light touching him, little by little I recognize his face. Before I gained back my consciousness, I figured out who it really was. In the end, it proved me wrong. That wasn't me, it was her. The woman I left for the sake of saving a village that now has forgotten everything about me.

_Can't anyone find me here?_

Lots of veins have acted as my blanket throughout my sleep. How long has it really been? At the back of my mind, I really want to know. I see my hair has grown long as well; it was neither a week-long sleep nor a month-long. I realize that I have been unconscious for years but for how long? At least, that I want to know.

_Why am I here?_

Oh, yes… The bijuu that I alone tried to seal, that sealing technique, it drained a lot of my chakra. It would make sense that it had, and Gamabunta have disappeared right after my chakra dried out. I feel so broken, but I know I'm complete. My chakra have completely recharged, though it took me years. I put my hand, slowly shaking and weak over my chest. I don't feel my heart beating. I feel so weak, so lost, so dead—yet, here I am. Breathing even hard, striving to live for one thing still is inside my mind: my village, my home… The Hidden Village of Konoha.

_None of it matters now_, I think. Though my mind keeps on wondering: Am I still worth anything? I pull away the veins the lonely held me, freeing myself to finally stand up again with my own feet. I feel something in my head. Something that's telling me not to go but I have to come home, someone is waiting for me.

As I stand up again, it feels so nostalgic. Inside me, I feel so happy, so cold and excited. I started to feel my heart thumping, despite the fact that it wasn't there a minute ago. But why should it matter? Especially now, none of such things I should think about. I have to come home!

I walk, and then run… I started to run as fast as I could, after a while, suddenly stopped the breaking sensation: _Why should I come back?_ For Naruto, for Kushina… Come to think of it, I still haven't done the promise I made. _The wedding, riigghht…_ It made me grin, it made me happy. That man-like-woman is going to kill me for sure… I miss her, I miss her so much.

Suddenly, I felt my throat hoarse. It has really been quite a while.

I turn back, running to the river I have listened to all my life. I leaned down; drinking straight to the crystal-clear river then washed my dirty face. Soon, I found myself cutting all the excess hair on my face; I did make me look strange.

I then coughed, trying to condition my throat to talk and reason out to her—again. "Mina…" it still hurt, it seemed like I was totally dehydrated. Even saying my name was really hard, "Mina… to…" I smiled, finally feeling fine. "Minato."

I took off my white coat and saw how dirty it has become. It is really time to go back home. Though the things that will happen just keeps me happy, if nothing have changed, I will be welcomed again with flying shurikens and lots of life-threats if I do it again. Though I always do it every single time, but this time I doubt that she won't take my head for it. I've been away for such a long time. Still I am thankful that I have found a faithful woman like her.

_Uzumaki Kushina… Just wait for me.  
_  
It's time to go. It's really time to go home… My family, my son… Naruto is waiting for me.

**END OF PROLOGUE.**

**A/N: **The names are really official except for the description that I am giving like Kushina being a man-like-woman. It's still an unproved thing.

…**Thanks a bunch to my first two reviewers!**


	2. Reminisce: Why I Love You

**Forgotten Leaf.  
**_Yondaime Hokage-centric._

**A/N:** This **chapter** will have a **'doujinshi'-version** on my D.A. Check my profile for the link, visit my D.A. once in a while to know when it's up or done. Though as of **Sept. 15, '07**, the pages are still in rough copy on my sketchpad. I will try to update you every time I upload a new chapter.

**NOTE:** In this chapter, take note of the tenses… It'll be very confusing; though maybe reading the doujinshi will help you understand more.

**REMINISCING CHAPTER, First.**

'_You're the only person that I know who saves an enemy by sealing her chakra to make her appear dead, then releasing it after your comrades have fled back home.'_, It was the age of the seemed never ending war, every country was against another. Allies were forgotten, there was only the enemy and the conquered lands. Each country sent spies to the neighboring, being very cautious or just trying to find the easiest way to break the prospected village down. Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning and Water seemed to have received a life of their own back then. Every shinobi used their country's specialty to win over the other; they are all that there was—things that should only have been.

"Konoha, please, understand." I looked at a face of a man yet woman in figure; touched her face as I done casting something I am sure I alone am able. I stood up and realized that I have smiled at the familiar face and left something that only I can feel… "Take care." I said as I 'flashed' away and resumed to battle, I knew it was wrong. After all, she belongs to the country that we called enemies but I couldn't help it… I just couldn't help it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"You don't remember, do you?" I said with my eyes down to my feet as I instinctively walked. My eyes felt heavy and my lips don't feel like smiling, I just looked down… Discouraged. Disappointed.

"Remember what?!" She asked back, seems pretty irritated. "What the hell is your problem?!!"

I forgot how time has passed; she held my coat… tight. "Sorry." I turned to her, "I just—umm… forget it." I smiled, pulling her hand away from my coat. There are things that should be forgotten, well, for her that is. She pouted and said, "What kind of shinobi would you be if you'll use 'Chakra Caging Technique' every time you face an opponent?"

"I won't."

"Then why did you do that to me? I was your ENEMY!" she yelled at me, as if a mother scolding her son for breaking an antique vase on a sacred temple. It's weird, but even though her voice always hurts my ear… and even when it has been the hundredth time, I feel fine. "Enemies fight, not protect each other." She lectured, still determined to get an answer from me. "If you want to protect anyone, quit foolin' around!"

I grinned, "I know."

"Then why are you 'fooling' around?!"

"Uzumaki-san, can we just drop it, please?"

"I want answers, Minato!" she stood in front of me, her arms folded and crossed across her chest. "I want it now!!!" she stomped a foot. She's at the verge of really beating someone up, Kushina always have a bad temper; though in times like this, it's so easy to divert her bad temper to something really interesting.

I lifted a hand and extended a finger, "Look, Uzumaki-san." I smiled, "A ramen store."

_She always loved ramen…_

"Oh, my God! WHERE?!!!" she quickly turned, abandoning that short-tempered personality. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!!!" she took my hand and dragged me to that place, "Ten bowls of ramen soup with super extra beef!" she ordered as soon as we went under its cloth streamer and the chef would right away cook for her, knowing that it will mean a fine amount of money. She sat down, following a few minutes after the chef put down her orders, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand—Kushina finished eating.

The man will present her the bill and then…

"Yo, Minato! I'm short of—"

It'll be every time that I pay for all her consumed food. "Here." I smiled as I put an amount of money down the table, "Thank you for the food." I moved my head a little as she bowed further down.

"Thank you for coming, Yondaime Hokage-sama!" the man said as we walked out of their store, contentedly.

"What did he say?" she pulled me back and forced me to face her, "Did he just called you—" she looked so shocked, mouth is wide open. She seems to be holding her breath for a while; "AAAAAWWWWEEEESSSOOOOMMMEEEE!!!!!" she tightened her grip on my shoulders as she ranted about the coolness of being a Hokage of the Fire country. She jumped and screamed seems like a kid who just ate tons of chocolate.

It's weird… She never noticed what was written behind my coat.

"Uzumaki-san." I called her name with the intention of calming her down, though it doesn't seem to work, "Uzumaki-san…" I couldn't help but smile, she is really so interesting. "Uzumaki-san… Please, c-calm down." Her loudness have absorbed the attention of the crowd, and not just that, she was embracing me too tight as she said how fascinated she is. "Uzumaki-san… Please…"

I started to feel too strange as I hear them well in gossiping, "Is the Yondaime Hokage-sama married? No, maybe it's his daughter! No, he's too young! Maybe a sister! No! Yondaime-sama is married?!"

"Yondaime-sama! Yondaime-sama! Congratulations! CONGRATULATIONS!!!"

"Uh, e-everyone…" I smiled timidly, "Y-you got it a-all wrong…" I said, "Uzumaki-san… Please let go."

"No need to be shy Yondaime-sama! We all think you deserve someone like her! Congratulations, Yondaime Hokage-sama!"

"Uzumaki-san…" Someone from the crowd pulled her and started congratulating her as my wife; I don't know what she's thinking. It's the first time I've been in this situation, I am not certain for her… I really don't know. People kept on encouraging me to have kids as soon as possible so they'll see the legendary Yondaime Hokage's children grow and be someone like me… or even surpass me. Everybody was speaking so kindly. They shook our hands and asked a lot of things like when were we wed. I kept denying such things since it is really the truth; I don't even think that she… likes me—though I never hoped that she does. Or maybe at some time I did…

Kushina started 'confessing' and said that 'we' don't find 'our' 'marriage' a big deal so it was kept simple and in secret. I was surprised; maybe it was the ramen she ate… She said that she's dreaming of having a baby boy that will kick some hard butt and become Hokage like her 'father'. Soon she started saying how 'dull' I am in bed, how much I stink every time I finish training and wake up in the morning, how I burn every day's breakfast… And that she always gets to kick my ass every single time I fail on doing something.

It kept on going and at sun down, the last of them finally went home. "Bye, thank you and take care…" I waved at the last woman wishing us the best things. "Minato, you seem very popular with the girls." She said, looking at the crowd of girls afar. "They admire you a lot. Maybe someday you'll find a real wife… Someone you really deserve." I got surprised with the change of her personality; this is the first time I saw her talking to me solemnly.

"You sound smart, Uzumaki-san."

"What the hell does that mean, Minato?!"

I smiled, "Nothing… I just realized I really like people like that."

"Like what?" Somehow, I saw her blush… Like a girl.

I just shook my head, "By the way… Some men asked me how you are in bed." I said smiling as I walked away from her. Her shoulders slouched and her jaw fell wide open, "WHAT?!! AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!"

"Call it a pay-back, Uzumaki-san. I told them you're some wild bitch on bed."

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU--?!!" I planted my lips over hers; I closed my eyes and put my hands on each of her shoulders. After a few minutes, I drew back but my forehead stayed over hers. "I'm just kidding. I'll never say anything like that even if you kick my ass thousands of times." I smiled, "I told them never to say something like that… And if hear them again…" I closed my eyes, "I'll kill them."

"Yondaime-sama…" she murmured.

I smirked, "It's getting late… You should…be home."

"R-right…" she moved away with a hand over her lips, she turned around.

"Where are you going? I am not talking about 'that' home." I held tight to her hand, "Come home… with me."

After that, she seemed to change for the night. Tears fell down from her eyes and she threw herself at me, hugging me tight… and this time, it didn't feel so irritating. "Minato… you stupid…" she punched my stomach, though it didn't hurt seriously. "Stubborn… freak… awesome Hokage."

"Still can't get over the Hokage-thing, huh?"

"I always thought… hoped… that you… y'know." She moved away, "Because I couldn't find any reason why you protected me…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_You really don't remember, do you_? It was back when we took the Chuunnin Exams at the same time. As I scouted for any other shinobis taking the exam to steal their scroll, I saw you eating and off-guard and on the opposite direction, someone planned to kill you. I tried to protect you, but in the end, you protected me and after you beat the enemy, you told me: "Boy, if you want to protect anyone. Quit foolin' around."

I really wanted to protect you and everybody else. You saved me when I was down shivering on my knees as I wished to save you; everything that had happened turned out to be the opposite of what I wished it to be. You held out your hand and helped me stood up. "But I like you," you said. "You have a future…" You kissed my forehead softly. I froze from where I stand because it was the first kiss I ever received, "…to be a Hokage of this Country of the Fire." You continued and smiled at me.

_It's the very first smile… for me._ I don't have siblings and my parents are barely coming home… I feel so alone but you made me feel special. You made me feel soft inside.

From then, I did what you wished me to do. I trained and dreamed to become Hokage… Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sensei admired my talents and determination to be a Hokage. However, they never knew whom I did it for. It was because of you that I become the man I am today… I know you wouldn't believe me so I never tried reminding you, though I always wished you would remember.

I did it all for you, Kushina… All for you and now, I'm coming back to you.

**A/N:** Hope you like it… The Yondaime's come-back resumes on the next chapter…This was supposed to be a one-shot fiction, I don't know what made me make this a single chapter of 'Forgotten Leaf'.


	3. Two: What I left

**Forgotten Leaf  
**_A Yondaime-Hokage  
centric fiction._**  
**

**CHAPTER TWO.**

I stand before a familiar place, the gates that read 'fire' on top. This is Konohagakure, the central village of the Country of Fire. The gates are still wide open like it used to be, welcoming any friendly people who wishes to visit. By the side, under that small wood-made roof stands a desk where two familiar looking shinobis are down with paper work.

_I see they're still friends… _I couldn't remember their names, but their young faces are really waking memories up in the back of my mind. They were the two that always causes trouble though everything was for fun, they were the team that in battle, seemed to be different people. Today, I find them finally contented with their youth's happiness… Finally down to the things that must be done.

I walked towards them with my arms hanging down to my side, I looked down to the papers they've been busy doing. I assumed that they're assigned on recording who leaves and enters the village, after a while, I proved it right. The two of them seemed busy taking care of the line of people: the one seemed to file the profiles of those who are to leave and the other took care of the people who'll, I guess, be spending the summer in Konoha. Instead of bothering them, with the piece of paper and brush laid down to the table, I wrote my name under of those who have returned.

I smiled as I did it. It surprised me that I found once again, even little things enjoyable… I realized how time is important…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What's the matter? What's with the 'spacing out'?"

"Nothing… It's nothing…"

"Hey, look…"

"What?"

"Someone wrote the name of the Fourth."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I started looking for more familiar faces. In both sides, tiny shops stood. Everything is how it used to be. I walked around, visiting every shop I find interesting… And then, I spotted a ramen store, its funny how every ramen stand reminds me of her. I remember going to these stores every day to buy her favorite ramen since she said she was 'laboring' or something; though, until now, I didn't know what she meant.

I went out of the store and saw a large orange billboard with a woman and a man running after her. "Come… Come… Paradise…" It does sound familiar. Why does every single thing reminds me of something? This ad, for instance, reminds me of Jiraiya-sensei and the time he asked me to translate his first novel to kanji.

What was his first book title? Oh, yeah… That dull 'Come, Come Violence'. I read it back when I was around 15 and he asked me to actually proof-read and translate it, I had fun with the work itself but the story didn't actually intrigued me since that time, I didn't understood what was 'happening' in that novel of his. Though he said men would really appreciate it… and because I said it was dull, he called me boring and gay for not having a weakness on such a thing.

"Jiraiya-sensei…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Godaime-sama!"

"What?"

"On the return list, the Yondaime-sama's name is on it!"

"Are you saying that he might've returned?"

"There's a possibility, Hokage-sama."

"The Yondaime-sama is dead, we all know about it. A child admiring the Yondaime-sama might've done it."

"But it is well written, Hokage-sama! And it is exactly the Yondaime-sama's hand writing!"

"Whatever you say… But the Yondaime can never go back from the dead."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I continued to stroll around the village I have missed ignoring everything else except for the little gennins doing their first class-D mission chasing around a run-away cat… I smiled. So the cat still runs away.

I know I said everything stayed the same, but something proved me wrong… And it is fourth and fifth faces carved on the large mountains behind the Hokage Tower.

_Isn't that me?_ I froze from where I stand; I had my face carved beside the powerful Third Hokage… and the fifth. That's the first's granddaughter, Tsunade-sensei, isn't it? So, she became the fifth. No wonder every single thing remained calm and peaceful, her strength is just so gruesome. I wonder how she's been doing; I guess I'll pay her a visit first. I have to ask a lot of things.

I walked through the busy streets and somehow, I wished even one person would recognize me and greet me. Nobody did, I started to feel so lonely… Still so far away. I looked down to my feet, my eyes turned slender sharp, I feel so sad; though, I know that it's just my childish attitude that made me feel like this. Naruto must've grown, I should stop acting like this… or else, he'd end up being a happy fool like me. A happy fool who ended up being a Hokage whose face is carved beside the most powerful shinobis of the Fire Country.

…Though I wouldn't mind if the last part repeats for him.

I closed my eyes and wished that I didn't lose my touch, I moved like how I used to do. I moved around like the shinobi that some have feared, yet in the back of my mind, something kept on worrying me… _Why do I feel so far away?_

I 'flashed' up to the floor that cradles the office of the Hokage. I looked straight and saw chuunins talking in front of the door, "Hokage-sama… is… b-busy right now. Yeah… 'Busy'…" the chuunin said. I guess people do change; she's working hard now… I guess I'll visit again later.

I looked out of the window and slowly found myself doing old habits, jumping out of windows and not using doors. I skipped from one tall building to another, soon I found myself standing at the tallest tower and admiring the clouds flying over me.

Naruto… I wonder how he's been doing.

I'm not ready to come home yet, though I'm pretty sure they'll know I'm here after a while since I wrote my name on that list which I could've not done. But it has been a rule so the Hokage would be aware of even the smallest thing. Speaking of that, I wonder how my students are. Especially Kakashi, did I finally get over Obito's death? Well, I hope so. It'll be a big deal if up until now he hasn't moved on.

Oh, right… Rin said there's a certain place that he always goes to. I think it's time to check it out and prove if her 'stalking' skills are good, I smiled as I once again moved to hunt a familiar face. I went to the training grounds where near stood the stone which holds the name of the shinobis who died in the line of duty. I passed through thick bushes and trees…

"Kakashi." I recognized my silver-haired pupil. He looked back at me with his sharingan exposed, though right after a few seconds, he turned his back on me. "You're still visiting Obito." I said as I approached him.

He didn't reply. Kakashi was quiet… Too quiet.

"Yondaime-sama." He suddenly spoke, pulling his mask down. "I'm feeling tired of hiding my face."

Maybe he really did changed after losing Obito, but as far as I remembered, he turned into a clown a bit… Enjoying every moment. This tormented Kakashi I forgot… I don't think I have ever seen this side. He covered his face in shame of his father as he refrained from talking anything about him. He never took it off in front of anyone, thinking that it might remind us of the indignity his father have made. I cannot blame him; he looks much like his father. He looks a lot like Konoha's White Fang. "Have you forgotten what other things Obito told you?"

Kakashi breathed deeply as if every breath hurts. His eyes stayed sharp even in his native soil… I don't think he ever trusted anyone after every single person he cherished died. I assume that he couldn't take too much pain of losing anyone anymore. "Konoha's White Fang is a true hero." I said, looking at the dark stone.

I couldn't believe the things I have left… Some changed a lot and some remained broken.

"Obito…" Kakashi pulled his mask back up, "I'm sorry and thank you." He turned around and left.

I watched him walking slowly away, I sighed. I am the person who knows him best but I still couldn't tell how much pain he is feeling, he's good at hiding emotions behind that mask. Though it has been a rule for a shinobi to never show its emotions, it's still… unacceptable. Nobody can completely forget or even hide what he or she truly feels.

Kakashi still didn't forgive himself for being such a person back when he was a kid. He is a very talented nin; Kakashi even invented a jutsu for himself… People like him are truly rare and because of that, everybody adored him… Even Obito who always picks up a fight with him.

This thing, it makes me wonder… Will Naruto and Kushina forgive me?

**CHAPTER TWO: What I Left.**


	4. Three: Premonitions

**Forgotten Leaf  
**_A Yondaime-Hokage  
centric fiction._

**A/N:** This chapter isn't in Yondaime-sama's point of view… even if he's in this chapter.**  
**

**CHAPTER THREE.**

The Godaime sat seriously with her hand clasping the other, her stunning eyes grew sharp, she reminisced the things that she learned. The trees did dance in the air; none of it disturbed her out of deep pondering. She closed her eyes, diving deeper into her thoughts to find answers that will lead to another questions. "Is it possible?" she wondered. For years she believed that it is just a fiction but what if it is a theory after all this time that just needs to be proven?

"Shizune! She roared and slammed her balled fists to the table. Her secretary hurried an answered solemnly, she knows her master truly and today she acted strangely. Tsunade asked for certain books and scrolls, she yelled, "FASTER!" It's the first time she ever behaved aggressively, "MORE!" she commanded. She kept on ordering more and more until the assisting Nins have insisted that there is no more books of it left she suddenly calms down…

"Tsunade-san." The dark haired woman, Shizune, with her pet pig approached. "Is everything alright?"

The lady's fist fell heavy to the table; Shizune flinched with her master's seemed depression. "W-what's the m-matter?" she smiled uneasily. 

"Shizune…" 

"It's about the Yondaime-sama, isn't it?" the fifth dare not to reply more "Aren't you thinking too much?"

Tsunade sighed as she leaned back, "…maybe." Thin skin slowly moved down and hid her irises of dark brown, "Maybe you're right."

The Yondaime Hokage lied down on the ground and looked up to the dark and starry sky. He felt the coldness tickling him through the grasses living underneath him. He sighed and stared straight up to the sky, he thought deeply… How could he face them? There are no doubts in him that Kushina doesn't hate him, even his son who he really wanted to see for the first time after so long. He saw him last when he was a baby, he held him in his arms as Kushina fainted upon giving birth to their son.

He remembered it very well.

The wind blew cold and hard, he shivered before pulling his coat to close at its collar. He smiled as he saw a shooting star and wished, he hoped to come home soon… He really wanted to see them again but he wasn't ready, so he decided to go the day after. He closed his eyes and rested, as the night deepened, Minato fell asleep.

In his subconscious mind lets dark memories free. In his dreams, he sees his child before him. He cradled him in his arms as everything else was slowly becoming distinct. Even when everything was dark, he knew where he was but he couldn't say it.

'_Naruto._' He whispered down to the new born baby sleeping in his arms. Slowly, the baby's eyes opened and saw the very first smile that welcomed him. The Yondaime Hokage was delighted to see the color of the boy's eyes.

'_Forgive me._' Something fell right down to the child's face, it wasn't rain… nor were it tears. It contrasted to the color of the new born baby's skin, the blood seem have glown.

Everything went back to him. Minato struggled in his sleep, his dreams drowned him with the memories he had buried deep. He tossed and turned, he sweated and grinded his teeth. He whimpered… he felt afraid.

'_What if I don't wake up again?_' with this sudden thought, the Yondaime found himself sitting to the same place he had fallen asleep. He panted in fear and his heart pumped hard, he shook his head and struggled to breathe. He wiped his sweat with the back of his hand, he closed his eyes once more.

'_Darkness…_'

It was the only thing that separated the time of the war and today… He stood over the head of the great Toad King and in one blink, he found himself under a tree… It was all that he knew…

He closed his eyes and lied back down, he drifted to sleep as he felt everything went back to normal… He thought he was just thinking so hard as he fell asleep, so he cleared before sleeping.

He was wrong.

'_S-sandaime…_' he found himself talking to man who he couldn't see the face, '_Take care of Naruto. Consider him a hero, not the vessel nor the kyuubi himself… Make him feel proud… He saved… Konohagakure… Sandaime…_'

Everything was flashing… Everything was blurred but it kept on moving, things kept on falling down his face but he couldn't tell what it was. '_Sandaime… Please, this is my last wish!' _Light gushed out of everything and in an instant, he made out the things that was surrounding him.

He shuddered and shot his eyes wide open. He sat up once more and looked around. _What's wrong?_

"I…" he stared down to his shuddering pale hand, "I didn't die…" he said with hesitation, "Did I?"

**End of CHAPTER THREE: Premonitions.**


	5. Reminisce: Friends

**Forgotten Leaf  
**_Yondaime-centric._

**A/N:** yeaaahh... I decided to put this up right away even when you guys are still being such a something in reviews... Thanks a lot to my two faithful reviewers!!! This chapter is for yyyyoooouuu!!! Enjjoooyy!!!

**Reminiscing Chapter, Second.  
CHAPTER FOUR.**

A woman's body lied down on my bed, her hair messed up and clothes stripped off her; though a blanket of blue with a symbol of Konoha stayed to cover her naked body and protect her from the freezing winds. I stared at her resting face as I lied down beside her. My right arm bent in half as my knuckles supported my head as I waited for her eyes to open up… I never noticed it before, but she's beautiful even when her forehead is quite large, it fits perfectly to her face… Though, now I know why she puts her hitai-ate on her forehead even how much she says it seriously smells of bad odor.

"Uzumaki-san sure is such a sleeper." I smiled as I felt tired of waiting for her to wake up. I sat up and picked my black pants from the ground, I went to the kitchen to make breakfast after putting my pants on. I didn't know what to cook; I sat down on the table and pondered with my hand cradling my chin. I thought that if I serve her my usual breakfast, she'd find me dull or something. Making first impressions good sure is a great pain.

I stood up and peeked on my food compartment and such, luckily, I found an instant-ramen cup. "I'm sure she'll love this," I smiled as I instinctively imagined or day dreamed of how our first breakfast would turn out… I felt my cheeks turn red... What am I thinking..?!

She's still asleep after I took my breakfast so I covered her ramen so it wouldn't get cold. I left her ramen in a red bowl, her chopsticks, a glass of water and a box of milk in case she would like some. I took a bath and changed to some black loose long-sleeved shirt and a dark blue pants, I looked at myself against the mirror then tied my hitai-ate on my forehead. I was ready to leave, until an idea went to my head.

I smiled, "Maybe next time we'll have breakfast together." I left a note next to her breakfast that she can always leave but please, never forget to tell me so I wouldn't get worried. I also told her that I might be coming home late, so if in case that she will stay, she would at least cook for herself for the night. And before absolutely leaving, I sat down to my bed and kissed her on her forehead. "Take care." I whispered as if she would hear.

I walked out of the room with my eyes sticking down to the ground; it bothered me so much to leave her alone. "Jiraiya-sensei." I called his name as he was standing right next to my door waiting for me, "You're early." Jiraiya-sensei wore the usual black jounin-suit though he left the vest maybe somewhere in his home. His hair was as messy as always and his hitai-ate tied tightly across his forehead, though he seemed clumsy, he has great respect in those who are strong and gifted for he is one himself. He is one of the Legendary Sannins, the title given to him as he survived with Tsunade-sensei and Orochimaru-sensei against the most powerful nin of the opposing country.

I am surprised; though, he seemed to be acting strangely. He's quiet. "What's the matter?" In times like this, there would either be two reasons: one, Tsunade caught him peeking; and two, a battalion of bathing women caught him peeking. His attitude change doesn't seem to bother me that much seems it usually is caused by those two reasons, but I always try to care… Even though I know there are people who are seriously not worth it.

"You ditched me, Minato."

"W-what?" I raised a brow as I completely faced him. My shoulders rose as I reluctantly came out with a strange expressive face.

"You said we'd be gathering data yester night." He glared at me as if I missed a class-A mission. "Now, I found out… That you have a girl on your—"he twisted the knob and peeked inside my room, "—b-bed." He moved his head up and down, hoping to see her face I guess. "Hmmm… She has nice—"

"You can tell that from afar?" I asked though very emotionless my voice have sound, just trying to express how irritated I am in seeing him looking at her like that and saying that she has that nice thing that inspires him in making this novel of his.

Jiraiya-sensei looked back at me as he slowly pulled the door to a close, "I know you very well, Minato." He grinned. "I know everything about you, except for this. I have been 'gathering' information with you ever since you stepped to your age of 19, only now that I have proved that you sure have talent in picking girls… especially those with—"

"Jiraiya-sensei…" I rested my eyes for a moment, "I'm not like you."

"Keep denying, I know you're lying." He crossed his arm across his chest as he walked down the hall way. "You have read my 'Come, Come Violence' and said it was dull… After two years, you helped me revise it and made it absolutely more exciting… You showed me a better place to gather information… You gave me ideas in other novels… You always point me the most beautiful and hottest girls in the village…"

"Alright, I get it." I shut my eyes as I instinctively followed him out of my house, "Stop it already." He is truly irritating especially when he proves to you how much he knows about you, and it's twice irritating if he's telling you the things that only the two of you should know.

"Admit it, Minato." He stopped and turned back to me, "You're a closet perv." Those eyes of his sure can look through mine and I hate it when that happens, it's like I'm giving in to his tricks. "It's nothing to be ashamed about, the third is a closet lecher as well." He snickered, as if it really is something to be proud about.

"You are hopeless, Jiraiya-sensei."

"At least I am what I am."

"…You're right." I said as I looked down to my stepping feet, "You are what you are."

I sat down on a branch of a tree, reading one of his new books that he asked me to proof-read. I leaned back at the fat trunk and bit the other end of the brush that he gave me. "Jiraiya-sensei, there's a flying bucket on your left." I said as I turned a page. After a while… "Jiraiya-sensei… There's another on your right."

"Agh! These beauties are getting better in aiming!"

"It's because they get to practice throwing something everyday…" I started writing on the book and turned another page. "No wonder the hot springs are having less and less woman customers every day." I turned another page, "Jiraiya-sensei, on your—"

"OW!"

"That came from a shinobi, I suppose."

"W-whatever…"

"Aren't you getting tired of this?" I put down the orange book down on my lap and glanced down at him. "We—erm… You are doing this everyday."

"No…" he put down his peeping-instrument and looked up to me, "Men don't feel tired of this. You only did—", I put the orange book up to my face again expecting that he'll call me boring and gay like the time when I told him his novel was dull. "—because you found a woman whom you fell in love with."

"Hm?" I put down the book as I was stunned with the thing that he said. Love.

"It affects the behavior of all people, boy."

"Sensei, at your right again."

"WoOops! That was close!" he crouched, "Anyway, as I was saying… People change for the one they like—or love. It's an emotion that—"

"Left."

"—I have—"

"Left."

"—never—"

"The shinobi girl, on your right."

"—felt because I never accepted that I am…"

"Left, Jiraiya-sensei."

"Love hurts… as much as it brings comfort to you… OUCH!!!"

It's amazing how he would change from time to time, Jiraiya-sensei is the clumsiest person I have ever met… but he still is dependable. He is always there to help and give advice… I admire people like him. People who are seem to believe more in stupidity than anything, but the truth is, they are just following what is right… Behind those smiles, they hurt… because they have never done what they want. Even how much worthless he seems to be; he is always… doing the right thing for the sake of others.

"JIRAAIIYYAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Who's that?" I straightened my back and looked out to the women on the spring.

"Shit! It's the gruesome bitch!"

"W-what?!"

"Flash away, you moron!" He said as he started running away.

He doesn't seem to find it unfair for the women to blame and beat him up for everything even when I am there too, sometimes watching as well. He always covers for me, when we get caught, he'll tell me to lie that I am just passing by or we were really supposed to meet at that time… He knew how these things would affect me so he helped me hide it. Personally, for me, it's wrong and really unfair… but for Jiraiya-sensei who's been seeing me more than just a shinobi but also the most respectable Hokage, finds it right to hide who I really am. It's for my dignity, for the purity of my title and name.

I did what he told me to do; I went to a place where I can see him. I followed his every move as he ran away from the angry Tsunade-sama who I believe to be the object of his interest. He just doesn't say it and does not want to accept it because Tsunade-sama loves someone else.

The blonde-lady grunted towards my quivering perverted sensei. Hmm… Good luck to him.

I crouched over a branch thick enough to hold me up to the thick leaves and hide myself. I put a hand against the sturdy trunk and made sure that I wouldn't fall over by channeling enough chakra on my palm. I watched him insult her again, and in response, she gets mad and beats him up though Jiraiya-sensei never tries to fight back. He never even thought of hurting her even how much she does to him.

Love hurts as much as it brings comfort to us… Maybe he's right. It's right after all.

"MINNNAAATTTOOOOOOOO!!!!" I heard a woman scream.

"Uzumaki-san?" I looked back and searched for her, "W-where—"

She jumped towards me, attacking me behind my back, both of us fell down to the ground and exposing ourselves in a rather awkward position. I lied flat down to the land and she sat over me, her bent knees on each side of my hips. "Hey." I smiled.

A red brow seemed to twitch, "What do you mean 'hey'?!" she bent down and screamed to my face as she held tight to my red coat. "When I can barely walk because of your big 'that'," she jumped a bit, "it truly was such a sweet thing for you to do me some breakfast! But you served me freaking expired milk!"

Tsunade-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei seemed to have walked towards us as two shadows covered us from the sun, "Who's she?" Tsunade-sensei asked, though I just smiled and said she is a friend. "Friend? Then what did she meant with that big 'that'? Suggestively, I think I know what it is." She held her tiny hips in each side, "Nevertheless, I want to make sure."

"U-uzumaki-san… C-can you stand up?"

"I said I can barely walk, why do you think I can stand up by myself?" She glared.

"Well, you got here with pure energy."

"Are you making fun of me, Minato?"

I just smiled, "Alright, so can anyone help her stand up? 'Cause 'it' is really starting to ache."

"You two did it, didn't you?" Tsunade-sensei arched a brow then sighed, "It's not like I am against him, but do you know what he's been doing? Especially when he's with this old man?" she said, talking to Kushina and referring to Jiraiya as the old man. She held out her hand and aided her to stand, "I hope you won't take this personally, Minato."

"…" I slowly sat up with Jiraiya-sensei assisting me; I put my elbows over my knees and looked down. I knew what she was going to say and I know that it'll be a great disgust on women. "It's alright."

"What's wrong?"

"Look. I know him more than you do, Tsunade." My white-haired trainer approached and talked, "And that is because he's my student."

Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sensei discussed about the things that I have done and doing. "Isn't that normal on men?" Kushina curiously asked Tsunade, "I mean… don't you know anyone else who does it? I mean, I sometimes watch naked boys do their thing." She scratched her right cheek as she seemed to blush a bit.

I was surprised but after a few seconds later, I ended up laughing until my stomach ached. Yes, I knew it's a part of living and growing up but hearing women admit it is just something new and awkward. I just couldn't help it; I laughed and laughed until the others joined me as well.

…My friends, the family that I knew… I hope we can be together forever.

I hope to see you soon.

**Reminiscing Chapter, Second.  
CHAPTER FOUR: Friends.**

**A/N:** Plleaaaasseee rreeeevviiieewww... I haven't done the next chapter so if I don't get any MORE reviews, I don't think I'd be able to write it... 'More' doesn't mean like hundreds (but that would be great), I just want THOSE PEOPLE who FAVES and ALERTS this TO REVIEW! Man! I perfectly know how many you guys are!! So, plllleaaaassee!! Reeevviiieewww...


	6. Five: Come Back

**Forgotten Leaf.**

**CHAPTER FIVE.**

The sun went high up in the dark sky; it tickled my eye lids and woke me up. My eyes tightened its close for a while as I gain back to consciousness then soon lifted a hand over my still sleepy eyes to prevent temporary blindness from the light. '_Ohayo_,' I whispered as I cautiously sat up. I looked around and saw everything was exactly as I last saw them before falling into a deep sleep. I brushed the grass under my hands and saw it drying, '_autumn… It's here._' I looked up at the sky and realized that it's the reason why the winds are so cold. Winter is really just around the corner.

'_Kushina', _She always wanted a wedding covered in cold snow for the reason that the Country of the Whirlpool only does have rain since it neighbors Amegakure which equals the phenomenon of the never ending snow of Yukigakure…

I wonder how that felt.

I stood up in ecstasy with the thought of seeing the face I have missed so much. I started to run as fast as I can towards the home I have always known, in such a short time, I was able to say: _'_I'm home'.

_Yes… Finally, I am home._

I hoped to see a child playing down on the ground or maybe rushing towards me as I called names that I can only remember. I wanted to see a woman sitting next to the window and happily looking back at me or if not, at least her flying shurikens would greet me home… But none is here. The house is empty of such people; there are only clothes and scrolls lying on the ground.

Maybe the moved but why would they? Did the village considered me as a dead Nin already? It's a possibility; nevertheless, would that push them to moving away? Where are they? Where's my family?

Hm. I'm thinking too much, most probably they're just asleep. Kushina is a deep sleeper maybe Naruto has grown to be one as well, at least to this thought I can hold on. They may be just resting or out to eat ramen… They must be. I sighed trying to let go of the hazardous thoughts, I can't believe I doubt everything. I even doubted my existence. I'm a fool.

I looked around and tidied every lump of trash I come up against, Naruto must've grown much like her that the house is never clean. I smiled to that fact, really… But as I picked up every garment that I found scatter on the ground, I can't help but notice that the things filling up the house are all brand new. Would Kushina and Naruto need such things? Orange and black jackets, black shirts… Aren't these for men? I can't imagine Kushina wearing these even with that kind of attitude… Also, wouldn't this be too big for a child?

I lifted it closer to my face, "How many years have it really been?" I couldn't resist but ask again… I'm beginning to doubt. Those dreams, were they actually… memories? Tell me, which is the truth?

The truth… The kyuubi, it did attack. What else? I tried to remember every single detail as I started to hold tighter to the jacket I deem to be my son's gear. I couldn't recollect anything after summoning Gamabunta, it's a void… A large empty white space and then I found myself in that forest. I can't remember exactly what happened how I got there.

"Naruto?" I started searching for them, "Kushina?!" I can't just assume anymore, I want to know everything… They aren't dead, are they? I felt a strange feeling flowing strong; I clasped tight to my chest and dreadfully searched every single corner. I can't lose them too… I… don't know what's real anymore… Kakashi! Kakashi talked to me, which means I'm real… at least. But what am I going to do if none of them are alive?

"Kushina?! Naruto!!?" I forcefully opened the door to the bedroom and saw a lump covered in thick sheets over the bed. I saw blonde hair under the fat fabric, it must be Naruto. It made me breathe better; I leaned back to the door frame and hunted for the cold breaths I lost track of.

_So… Where's Kushina?_

Tears fell down from my eyes without being aware of it. It just fell down like rain; I wiped it with my fingers as I was surprised that it suddenly fell. This must mean that she's dead. Naruto has been living alone…

"Yo, Minato."

"Eh?" I looked back, hearing a familiar voice. "Kushina…"

"It's still 'Uzumaki-san', you moron." She walked towards me, "Welcome home." She seemed to touch my cheek but all I felt was pure coldness. She smiled at me and slowly cried, she put her lips over mine but it was the same. I felt nothing but the freeze of autumn. She slowly melted away… I was dreaming, dreaming of her touch. She's really gone… I wasn't even there to say goodbye… not even there to at least make her feel better.

I suddenly heard Naruto moaning to waken; I turned around and saw him struggle under his blanket. He unconsciously pushed the sheet down to his mid-section which allowed me to see his face… His eighteen-year old face… I froze from where I stand and dropped the jacket I had held tight. How can this be? Kushina's dead and my child is now on his young adulthood… What the hell.

I stepped back and felt my head aching. Was there something that I missed? In those dreams, was there something that I have forgotten to notice? Those dreams…

'…_My last wish!'_ I shot my blue eyes open wide… I… I did, I really did. But Kakashi talked to me, didn't he? He did! I'm real… I'm real though there is really one way to find out. Naruto…

I approached him and reached down, I touched his cheek and his face moved closer to it. His eyes started twitching; I saw in his face that he's feeling cold. It seemed to be the feeling I had with the dream I had with Kushina just a while ago. I reached further and went deep in him. My whole body started shivering as my own eyes witnessed my hand going through his head.

I fell down to the floor, mesmerized…

_Why did I even bother? What's the point? I'm dead, I'm already dead… I can't do anything anymore… Why am I here? __**Why come back?**_

**End of CHAPTER FIVE: Why Come Back?**

* * *

**A/N:** Not quite dissappointed with the reviews I recieved, but I cannot really say that all of those who alerted and faved the story reviewed in the late chapter as well. Anyway, I hope you guys still like it knowing that Yondaime's still dead after all. There'll be an explaination for this, it's not plain ghost/spirit thing... It's something that concerns a old theory of the Shodaime.

And do you think Naruto will know this? Oh, my God! If he did! What is he going to do?!!! Oh, hell! Why am I asking! I finished this thing already! XD It'll be ten chapters over all, excluding the prologue.


	7. Six: Other Side

**Forgotten Leaf.**

**A/N:** This chapter isn't in Yondaime-sama's point of view… because he isn't in this chapter. XD

**CHAPTER SIX.**

Shizune opens the door to the Hokage's office. She steps in and sees her master still buried in old books and scrolls, she wondered why. In times like this, she always falls asleep even with lots of papers that are needed to be signed surrounds her. This has been the first time the Godaime has been eager in learning such information on something. The Hokage's assistant approaches with caution and disbelief, "Tsunade-san?"

She sees the books piled up high and neatly, "What are these about?"

"The Shodaime, my grand father…" she said with those auburn eyes looking sharp, "Believed that there exists a circumstance wherein a person can live less in form."

"You believe in ghosts, Tsunade-san?"

"Ghosts? No, but in him. Yes." She leaned back and pulled a drawer open; she inserted her hand and took out a thick book sewn together by a thin red thread. "This was his memoir, nobody else knew about this excluding me and the Nidaime since they filled this together. It is as sealed as the forbidden scrolls long rumored to have been stolen once and retrieved." Tsunade put it carefully down to her desk. "I never wanted to read this…"

The Godaime Hokage hovers her hand over it, "Though, for Naruto… I think I can read it again, just to make up for everything he has done for me." She flipped the cover open and stared down at its blank first page. It grew shattered and hazy from its old age, however, at least, the ink used stayed legible. She turns another page, "This journal talks about the existence of a chakra devoid of form."

"Tsunade-san."

"Hm?" she looked up as her knuckles went softly to her cheek and supported her head. Her dark eyes hesitated then in asking, Shizune shakes her head instead. "Good luck."

She chuckled, "What do you mean 'good luck', you're helping too." She threw one of her thickest books to her assistant.

Tsunade and Shizune spent the day reading and understanding the theory of the Shodaime. A page after another, it answers their previous subject though they end up having triple problems after wards. It was harder than either of them expected. The will to live, memory of death, the flow of chakra… At first glance, they don't seem to be any serious matter at all but as they browse through the chronicles of the Shodaime and Nidaime, every single thing came out with a new and powerful meaning.

"Tsunade-san, this is really about the Yondaime Hokage, isn't it?"

They engaged in conversations as they continuously read the books and scrolls that may help them in proving an old theory.

"Of course, why would I say I'm doing this for Naruto if it isn't about the Yondaime?"

"Does he know?" The blonde-haired Hokage stiffened, "Does Naruto know about the Yondaime?" She asks once more.

"He… doesn't." Tsunade turned another page as she finished reading the previous one, "And for now, it's best that he really doesn't."

"But Naruto is a strong child."

"Shizune, loudness and happiness does not always mean strength. The more you hide your emotions, the weaker you become… Naruto makes friends to cover up the loneliness he feels in not knowing his parents, in order to keep his self from crying." She sighed, "Anyway, I think I have a more understanding than before on this matter we're searching on, and I think that it is enough."

"How can we prove that there exists such state of consciousness? This is about the Yondaime! We just can't say that we're only proving a theory of the Shodaime! The council will never believe it!" she stood up, "And besides, what if the name was really written by some fan of the Yondaime? Why were we even studying something we don't have any proof or even a lead?"

"Kakashi." Godaime Hokage said as he turned the last page of the book, "He informed me of seeing a formless chakra, that is the reason why I ordered such books and scrolls. I wanted to prove him and myself wrong… but it turned out to be the opposite."

"How about the council?"

"I don't need those bastards to tell me what to do. I need Naruto."

"But I though he doesn't have to know?"

"He's the only shinobi who will do anything for this even without any much proof. It's a big risk but still."

"Tsunade-san, this life isn't like gambling! We just can't tell him about the Yondaime!"

"The wish of the Yondaime for Naruto to be seen as a hero, it will come true if he gets the Yondaime back."

"What if he doesn't?"

"That's why we're asking Naruto… If he fails, no one will know."

"Don't you think you're expecting too much of him?"

"He's the right man for this and besides… He will know the truth eventually."

Shizune sighed in defeat, "Alright…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The energetic gennin ran inside the Hokage's office, "Ano ne, ano ne! Tsunade-baa!"

"Don't call me that, you idiot!!!" she threw a thick book right to his face.

"That hurts, Tsunade-baa!" he sat on the ground rubbing his injured head.

"Yo, Naruto." Jiraiya went in through the opened window with a wide smile on his face.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto delightedly faced Tsunade again, "Is he going to the mission with us too?"

"Mission?" she blinked in quiet a surprise how Shizune have informed them, "A mission… Right." She sat back down.

"Is this an S-rank mission, Tsunade-sensei? Why is a legendary sannin coming with us?" Sakura asked who stood perfectly beside the silent Jounin who seemed to know about the mission already.

"This mission… It is a top secret mission, so I expect that none of you will talk about this after walking outside this room."

"Hai." They answered. "Dattebayo!" Naruto ended his agreement with that.

"Listen carefully, especially you, Naruto. This should mean a lot to you…"

"Eh?"

"It's a something you won't soon forget…"

The juvenile nin straightened his face and listened carefully, the tone of his perverted sensei have went down to being serious as well. It is really something of significance, maybe it was something about Sunagakure once more, he thought. Or maybe a mission to stop a war, or an assassination or maybe it will be more than that… A mission that needs an ex-anbu, a sannin, a chuunin trained by a Hokage and a… talented gennin, Naruto.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Tsunade asked seriously.

Naruto nodded as he gulped and sealed his lips tightly. "_Why does it feel so weird?_" he thought as he waited for her to speak and reveal their 'mission'.

"We have researched the theory of the Shodaime and Nidaime about the state after death, wherein a strong flowing chakra may keep the body and mind active. Though the body remains empty, the consciousness of the person may wander and it is caused when a person temporarily dies from using too much chakra."

"Years it would take to recharge a chakra that is consumed by using one of the techniques sealed in the Forbidden Scroll. However, the term 'temporary death' does not mean that the man is actually alive, it means that he can be revived when the chakra and the body is put back together." Jiraiya continued where Tsunade stopped.

She speaks again, "Your class A-mission is to search for a body and track its wandering chakra."

"Is that possible?" Sakura asked.

"…It is only a theory but we need your help to prove it."

"It doesn't seem important, but since you said it's an A-rank mission… Sure! I'll do it!"

"It's not like you'll be able to disagree, Naruto." Sakura muttered.

"Very well!" Tsunade stood up, "Though this mission isn't for you as a shinobi of Konohagakure, Naruto."

"Huh?"

"But for a child to have a chance to save his father."

**End of CHAPTER SIX: Turning the Table.**

**A/N:** no at least 5 reviews... no next chapter 'cause you guys are meanies... you don't review unless the next chapter is being held hostage. XD


	8. Seven: Mission Start

**Forgotten Leaf.**

**A/N:** This chapter isn't in Yondaime-sama's point of view again. This is a continuation of Tsunade's conversation with Naruto… See the yondaime-ness of the fic on the next chapter. :D

**CHAPTER SEVEN.**

Tsunade stood with her hands on her hips; she looked straight at Naruto solemnly. "Though this mission isn't for you as a shinobi of Konohagakure but as a child who shall have a chance to save his father…" The wind entered the room as she said these words; she saw well the eccentric reaction that Naruto's face came with. With her perceptive eyes, she saw his hand open and close as it seemed that he's feeling perturbed.

"B-but," he stammered as he moved his hands awkwardly, "I… I d-don't even-n know… h-how he looks like!" Naruto said, "I don't even know his name!" he closed his hands and eyes as he said it. He is ashamed to admit that he knows nothing about his father.

Jiraiya answers with a low voice, "The Yondaime."

Naruto opens his eyes in surprise, his grip loosens. He looks up to his perverted trainer with round eyes, "W-what?"

"Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage…" Jiraiya continued, "He was your father." His dark eyes slid away, everyone seems to have changed when it was said. Kakashi looked down to his feet with sadness filling his eyes; Tsunade closed his eyes in frustration of his early death and Shizune embraced her pet tighter with the same look of grief in her face.

"And he would be again," the Godaime Hokage lifted her face up though poignant, "if the Team Kakashi accomplishes this mission."

Naruto bit his lower lip, even when he admired the strength of the Yondaime… He always hated him, "No." he says as he looked down at his feet. "I… I can't do it! I HATE HIM!" he yelled with his fists clenched tight. "He… He's the one who sealed the kyuubi inside me! He's the reason why every one hates me!!!"

"Every one?" Tsunade repeated, "Do I hate you?" she sounded pretty much offended. She raised a brow and gave the boy an intimidating look. "Do Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya hate you?" she pointed at them as she said their names, "Does Shizune?" she put down her hands back to her hips, "Did the Sandaime hate you?"

"H-how should I know?! M-maybe you do! Y-you guys are just—!!" he shook his head, preventing harsh words to come out of his mouth, "YOU GUYS ARE—!!" though he couldn't seem to help but really say it. But before he threw himself to wrath, a hand slapped his cheek hard; Naruto opened his tearful eyes in surprise and pain.

"You're an idiot." She said, looking straight to his blue eyes.

"WHATEVER!" he shot back and closed his eyes as he yelled, "I am NOT going!" he insisted. Naruto looked away with his hands tightly clenched, he gritted his teeth and if none of them weren't observant enough, they wouldn't knew that the seal is about to wear off. The jinchuuriki's whiskers grew more evident to the extent that it appears like it cuts through his skin. His teeth, at those near the ends of his lips develop sharper and longer and so do his nails. Naruto's hatred started to feed the gigantic kyuubi imprisoned in his body, his eyes as it opened appeared altered. It became exactly what a monster's eyes would look. "I HATE HIM!!! LET HIM DIE!!!"

"Naruto," Ero-sennin approached, "What you think is wrong." Jiraiya had measured how much Naruto really hated his father; he noticed how he never said 'father' or even 'yondaime'. Naruto kept on addressing the Yondaime Hokage with 'him' or 'he' ever since they met.

"W-what would you k-know?!!"

"…Aside from the rule that not to speak of anything about the attack of the kyuubi, another thing was asked by your father, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"And what would that be?!! Kill me when the kyuubi takes over me?!!"

"No." Jiraiya meddles, "He wished for the people of Konohagakure…"

"…to see you as a hero." Tsunade continued, "and be forgotten as the vessel of the kyuubi."

Naruto gasped softly in realization.

"He—"

"Alright, shut up." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, "I'll do it… I'll go."

Tsunade looked back at Jiraiya who just shrugged in return, the Slug Princess smiles as he turned back to the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage. She breathed out and put a hand over Naruto's head, "You can find the Yondaime with the use of sharingan, which is why Kakashi must go with you."

"Sh-sharingan?" the jinchuuuriki put down his hand and revealed his teary eyes. "It sees the color of the chakra, right?"

"Yes," Kakashi said as he walked nearer to him, "and the Yondaime has white chakra instead of the usual blue."

"It would be easier if we are going to search in a number of groups," Sakura suggested, "How about the Hyuuga's Byakuugan?"

"Byakuugan can see the flow, not the color. If the Yondaime's chakra is fading out, the Byaakugan won't be a great help." Tsunade answered and explained briefly to her student.

"If Sasuke were here—"

"Dammit, Sakura! Can't you say or even think of anything else but Sasuke?!!" Naruto released his anger in a desecrated form, "I'm tired of tracking an idiot who just runs away from us! This time, I'm going after something for myself! And if you're still into that Sasuke, go ahead! I CAN FORGET ABOUT HIM!" sharp words went out of his mouth as if it was kept inside for so long, he behaved as if he wasn't the Naruto that goofed around in everything though claims he did his best.

"That's enough." Tsunade hinders, "Naruto, is there anything else you must do before you—"

"It can wait." He said. "If his chakra is slowly fading like Kakashi said," the Jounin turned to him in surprise that Naruto had paid attention for a change, "That we are running out of time. We're leaving. Now." And as soon as he finished his sentence, he ran towards the windows and started his search.

"W-wait! Naruto!" Sakura reached out. "I'm…"

"Don't worry, Sakura." Kakashi puts his hand over her shoulder, "He'll be fine."

"He's not thinking! How is he going to search the chakra without you?"

"He wouldn't need me just yet… He's going to look for the body, of course." He smiled, "We'll be the one who'll search for the white chakra."

"I guess it's time for me to go to, huh?" Jiraiya smirked.

"Recovery of the Yondaime' Mission, START!" Tsunade cut the air with her arm as it swayed fast…

And the impossible mission begins.

**End of CHAPTER SEVEN: Mission start!**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, people... An error kept on coming up whenever I upload this chapter, only now that it stopped. I don't know if it's just the connection or the Soorrryyy... 

I forgot that I haven't done the next chapter.. hahaha! It'll take a bit more time.. Sorry. Hahah!

Thanks for the reviews! Reeeaallly!!!


	9. Eight: Concealed

**Forgotten Leaf.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

The angered jinchuuriki runs through the woods, he doesn't know why he's there… There's just this feeling inside him that pushes him there. He kept on looking at his back up until now, maybe scanning for trackers or his team, for the seventh time Naruto cried after being certain that he is alone. He started to cry as he jumped from one tree branch to another. He's confused; he doesn't know what to do. He cries hard, loud enough for his agonizing whimpers echo throughout the dense forest.

There has been so many things going on in his life now and this seemed to top it all. His past is coming to haunt him, his family, his father… He CAN come back and it all depend on him but the very thought just makes him shiver so much. It's like being aware that you're going to walk over a thin thread and at the same time you are blind. That thread is his only path; he can't go back and face another direction of darkness. It's just going to hurt him more.

'Ano ne, ano ne!' Naruto closed his eyes and listened to the voices of his memories, though in this darkness that he had given his whole self in presented him familiar colors. He saw before him clear skies, blossoming trees… Peculiar bristly white hair, red markings… A familiar grin. Familiarities are all that matters. 'Ero-sennin!' Even in this darkness covered in rainbows that dances before him remained the faces smeared with voids only in his mind, but in heart, he knows who it is. In mind, in heart… "Jiraiya-sensei."

The hermit sat over a rock: his feet resting against the ground, his palms over his knees, his hair flowing freely down his shoulder and back. 'Hm?' he turned to his student with pouted lips and round eyes. 'Are you hungry again?'

'Eh… No.' Words just slip away…

'You want to read my book again?' he took it out with a seemed smile on his face. Naruto couldn't see it, but he knew that he was.

'That's not it either, Ero-sennin.' The feint images grew larger, as if moving closer to it. 'I have a question.'

'A question?'

'About my family.'

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in middle of the forest, light escaping the thick leaves… He indeed wished an opportunity like this, who would not want to know your family? They're the greatest people in the world, the best thing that you can have. People who will accept you for everything you are, people who will eat with you in a dinning table or somewhere else, people who will protect you with their lives, people who will embrace you when you are feeling weak…

The family that Naruto has grown to know is someone who is also so far away, in other words… In every perspective you want to look at, the fact that he is alone will always remain…

"Sasuke…" he whispered in the wind, maybe hoping that it will carry even the warmth of his breathe to the run-away Uchiha. He had said foul words about him, he always had but deep inside, he never meant it. Sasuke means everything to him because he's his family, his brother. A person who he can depend on, Sasuke was one of the few people that have risked their lives to protect him… One is his sensei, Iruka.

Ever since, he wanted to do the same to them but he couldn't. Everything that he has done have just pushed him further to the darkness, he pushed Sasuke to become a demon. He's the reason why he left, because he was seemed stronger in Sasuke's eyes. But Naruto is only strong because of him. Naruto trained for Sasuke, so he can protect him too… His brother misunderstood that. Sasuke did… Now he's gone.

Naruto slid a foot forward, bringing his whole body to cease. His feet glided over the slippery field and caused the tiny granules to fly, he coughed for a while. The jinchuuriki knelt down both on his knees and covered his sensitive nose with the back of his hand, tiny orbs of the ocean scanned everywhere for an incongruous object.

"Yondaime-sama." He whispered.

'-sama', it's a suffix that he only used now. Politeness never bothered him, he doesn't care… The Sandaime, even when impressed with his strength, he never showed respect. Nothing else mattered to him but attention. It was all he wanted. He wanted to be noticed, to be talked-to, to be acknowledged… To be loved so he tried to achieve those through doing extraordinary things. It was his childhood, his sweet youth.

The blonde jinchuuriki dashed towards a tree with a big round body. "Found you." He said with a small grin on his face; though his eyes were close to cry, the smile deemed sweet. He said it like he's playing games; he never did it before… But he always heard it; he always hears it when children play.

Right before him is the body of the Yondaime Hokage… but he's not just the powerful shinobi, he's also Naruto's father and he couldn't help but let it all out. Finally, after years of dreaming… He is now looking at him face-to-face. He could tell that his hair is spiky, yellow and long not because of his face on the Hokage Mountain but because that he's seeing it.

"Yondaime-sama." He softly closed his eyes and silently wept.

Even when he's crying, his lips were smiling; his heart and mind is rejoicing he is happy...

"It was you…" he sobbed. Naruto tried to wipe his tears with the dark sleeves of his jacket, "It was you all along…"

Naruto always see a face in his dreams, he couldn't tell who it was every time he wakes up… When his eyes are open, he couldn't recall how the face looked like but when he saw the Yondaime's face… Something inside him told him that it's him. It's his father…

"_O-oto-s-sama_…" He couldn't say it, but it is without a doubt that it is the only thing inside his mind. He wants to say it but the thought just weakens his knees. He kept silent though he sobs harshly, he cries… He only cries…

Slowly the pieces came together; his shattered memories formed the picture. His face… He was also not only seeing him in his dreams but also on those times when he asks for the help of the kyuubi. It was his father all along who was guiding him in his dreams, who was holding him in those strange dreams where he cries all night.

"Damn it!"

He has been with him ever since and he never thought of that. Naruto curses his family every night, thinking that they never cared about him, that they hate him and he did too in return… Secretly, he does. He is a child of wonders and joy but there was a heavy weight in his shoulders that he is only able to take off every night when he sleeps. Now he understands that the tears weren't the ones that made him feel better but the dreams of his father.

Naruto had been blinded by hatred. "Damn it…" It was the only thing that he could say as he continued on crying. "Damn it…" he cried, it just kept on pouring. It comes back even how many times he wipes it dry.

"Sasuke left because of me, because of my ignorance." He sobbed, "I kept on taking paths to save you but there really aren't any… The only path that there could ever be, will be the path that you'd personally make…"

He shook his head, "But this isn't about you anymore, Sasuke … But I still don't know what to do."

**End of CHAPTER EIGHT: Concealed.**

**Author's 'Maybe-Second-to-the-Last' Note Exposure…**

Let's do something fun. It'll depend on you and your reviews what will be the end of this fic, though whatever you choose will still produce two more chapters including the next one.

So, will Yondaime be revived? Or will he disappear forever?

First to 10 wins! It should've been 13 since it's my favorite number, but 10's easier to achieve.

**What if the votes wouldn't be at equal or higher than 10?** The highest vote of course will win but the chapter will be uploaded two weeks or maybe even a month later exactly after the release of the chapter (what a punishment, XD)…

**What if the vote goes equal or even more than 10 within 24 hours or if it took a week to reach 10?** Don't care how long… It will be uploaded right away but if you guys really don't want to review, then go ahead… Wait for a month.

I'll be waiting… It took me longer to upload this chapter because I made sure that whichever wins, I'd be able to grant your wishes.

Hope you will enjoy…


	10. Nine: Back To You

**Forgotten Leaf.**

**a/n:** the votes haven't reached 10, but it appeared to be obvious who'll reach the deadline first and because I woke up happy this morning I've uploaded this... 5 people voted to be revived. Only one had the same vote as mine. XD

Since this is decided to be the end, I THINK I can make a sequel to this ending with the inspiration from **mangalover248**'s review... Because I don't like happy endings! Harhar! You ask why? 'Cause I suck at doing them! XD

And oh... Please review, even if this is the end.

**LAST CHAPTER.  
****"Back To You"**

Naruto rushes to the woods with the body of the Fourth wrapped tight with the coat that holds his surprisingly sweet scent. His cheeks looked cut with the whiskers of the Kyuubi getting prominent with the jinchuuriki's strong flow of emotion; the blonde-haired gennin looked left and right then jumped to another place. Even dark, he looked closely for the slightest remnants of the powerful Fourth Hokage. He panted and breathed heavily, he was in the verge of crying but he's still doing his best to keep it inside. His grip tightens as he was close to giving up. Naruto calls desperately…

"Yondaime Hokage-sama!!" he turned left and right. Even when nothing met his sight, something wouldn't let him leave. "He's here… He's gotta be here," Naruto took the heavy feeling as that. He stayed in that place and walked around with the heavy body still in his arms. He couldn't leave that place; he could feel that he's there. Naruto just couldn't tell where exactly… He couldn't find me.

Kakashi wasn't there with him, what is he supposed to do?

Maybe it's wrong… but I am here, sitting under the tree just watching you and waiting you to leave. I don't deserve you anymore, Naruto. I've given you too much pain; I've let you alone… I cursed you with the kyuubi though I hoped that it wouldn't bother you. I always knew that it would, the people of Konoha aren't like me he can see you in a different light or maybe even I couldn't if I am in a different shoe. Maybe I hated you too… And that fact makes me less worthy to hold you. I might as well disappear.

There aren't anything that I have done right, everything turned out to be a mistake. Though at that moment I thought it was right, now I came to realize the things that I have really done… I really gave you a forsaken life.

"Yondaime Hokage-sama!!"

Why are you still bothering? Stop wasting your time… Leave. Now.

I stood up without taking my eyes off him, he still hasn't left. He can't help me, he can't even see me… And I don't want to come back anyway. I watched him and listened to his call, his voice caressed my soul. I am happy that I can hear. I am happy that I can see. His face, it is much like mine… He grew up to look someone like me, he wouldn't miss me.

Somehow, I hope that he did grow only with my face… I don't want him to make the same mistakes that I have but… Naruto, if you leave now… Everything won't be for good. Help other people; find your friends… the family you have known. Help the Hokage, do some missions… Ally the nearby countries and be called a true hero.

Naruto… be a hero, be a Hokage… It will be my only salvation. It will be the proof that I have done one thing right…

I watched his every move… Listened to his every call… He was there up until the sun sank into the darkness. I can't understand why he's still here, why he's still standing there in the middle and holding me. I really want to be that man in your arms, Naruto. I want to hold you and feel the warmth of your body, of your life but I am feeling weaker… I am fading away.

If you're not going to leave yet, I will… I never thought that I have to leave before you do. So, I guess, I'll be the one to say goodbye.

"_Naruto._" I walked closer, wanting to say goodbye. I know he couldn't hear me, but in a way, I have apologized and said goodbye. Tears was streaming down my eyes and I couldn't blame them that they did, I always wanted to cry but I couldn't… Because I always dreamed to be strong and only now I realized that my definition of strength is wrong.

"_Naruto… I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry that you have to suffer because of me. I'm sorry that you have to be alone for the rest of your life." _I approached as near as I could be to him. Out of agony, I touched his cheek as I looked down at his crying face.

"You are strong…" I heard my voice echo, maybe my sense of hearing is wearing down… Two voices, saying the same thing. It's strange, but slowly I will accept it. With every minute left of my existence, I will teach myself to accept these facts. I am going to die, I'm going to leave my son.

I slowly closed my eyes and familiarized myself with the darkness I'll spend the rest of the years with. Until everything ends, darkness will be my only companion just like when before I was born. It's the only thing constant, the only thing that is eternal.

I let my ears memorize the sounds surrounding me, it'll be the last time I'll hear them… The last time that I'll know them.

"H-hey…" a man's voice called but a bit too weak, "Y-you okay?"

I opened my eyes and saw my son looking down at my face, I tilted my head to the side a bit and furrowed my brows. "You… Can hear me?" Maybe it wasn't just any echo of my senses slowly fading away, maybe it was really my voice… and he somehow managed to hear it.

"Ne, ne! Y-you're alive!"

I smiled but I knew that it wouldn't change my fate for the day but something is strange… What am I thinking. No, there's nothing wrong here. It's… it's right, everything's fine. "Straighten your head… Look at what's in front of you." There. "Tell me what's in front of you…"

Naruto tightened his grip on the corpse lying on his arms and knees, he slowly lifted his head and turned to me… "I don't see anything."

"That's not true…" I shook my head and realized the strong scent forming around me. It smelled like burnt insence, it smells so good. I bit my lower lip as I managed to look straight into his eyes again, "Because… You are looking at me." With just that, I understood what was happening. I knew what made my voice be heard… It's my body. Everything is because of my body.

"Naruto…" I spoke softly, "Unfortunately, what you said isn't true… I am not alive."

"I… I can revive YOU!" he moved towards me, I didn't bothered to move… So he went right through my spirit… right through me.

"Naruto…" I rested my eyes for a moment, trying to be brave, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you…" I could see in his face the loneliness he had felt, the anger of his ignorance about me and his mother. I was the one who asked the Sandaime to not let him know because a part of me fears to be hated. Even when I wished great power for him, I knew what else could happen. I knew perfectly what you would go through if ever everything didn't go as I planned. I knew that you'd get hurt, I knew that you'd be alone… but I did it anyway.

"I'm sorry that I sealed him inside you," my body started to shake and in some way, I saw my body turning pale. I could assume that it's losing its warmth, it's already my limit… my time. "I'm so sorry… Please forgive me."

"W-what… are you talking about?" He replied. "Y-you s-shouldn't… b-be…" Naruto started crying and he couldn't speak properly because of his violent sobs, "b-be t-talking like t-that r-right n-n-now!" he sniffed and sobbed… He continued to cry.

He's such a crybaby, I couldn't believe it. "Stop crying."

"There's no way I'll let you go…" he carefuly put my body down, "I can't wait for Kakashi-sensei or Tsunade-baa to come here anymore… I have to do this on my own." He hovered his hands over my body's stomach.

"Naruto, can you—?"

Can he do such a jutsu?

"I've… seen it once. Elder Chiyo used it to revive Gaara."

"The Elder Council of the Sand… Naruto, you have no idea what will happen to you if you do that."

"Yes, I do!" I looked down to his hands and saw it glow with chakra.

"NO! STOP!!!" I tried to push his hands away but it was no use, I just went through him… "NARUTO! YOU'VE GOT TO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Shut up…" he gritted his teeth and poured more chakra into my body.

"NARUTO! STOP IT! I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT!!!" There was nothing more that I could do but scream at him to stop… It's useless. He's not listening. "NARUTO! PLEASE! I… I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!"

"I'm not smart, I'm not that strong… Perseverance is the only thing I have…Determination is my way of the ninja!"

"Naruto... Please, just let me go."

Looking at his tired and paling face pains me, he was covered in thick sweat. I could see that he's having a very hard time. "It… It's not working!" he fell back down and started breathing heavily, "I… I don't have enough of it." He closed his eyes.

Seeing him fail hurts me, but letting him die is worse. Somehow, it made me feel better when he gave up…

"But I can do it!" he closed his fists and gritted his teeth. "I can do it!" He moved closer back to me and crossed his hands over the stomach. "Kyuubi!!!"

W-what the… "Naruto! STOP!!!"

"Lend me your chakra!!!"

His voice… it was the last thing I heard, his face was the last thing I saw… Right now, all I am seeing is the darkness I have familiarized myself with. It's finally over, I'm dead… I'm free and I'm here which would mean that Naruto is alive. The life-transferring justu failed… Thank God. Thank you… though the silence seems deafening, I know I'll get use to it. The darkness, it blinds me… but I am not scared.

I listened to nothing, I opened my eyes and saw nothing. This is the end. The eternity… My death.

'Ohayo… Oto-sama.'

Naruto… I can hear your voice… but why?

'Minato… Time to go on missions again…'

Jiraiya-sensei.

'Minato… Wake up.'

Tsunade-sensei.

'Sensei…'

Kakashi.

Everyone…

A blinding light… A strong light pulls me down to an eternal pit. I am falling but it feels so good. Is this really it? Does death really feel this good? I feel so much warmth in my chest, I feel like wings will sprout out of my back… It feels so good.

It's warm… in my chest.

I opened my eyes and saw colorful things, I scanned my surrounding and saw lots of interesting things. Everything seems so lively… Is this really it?

Slowly I heard soft snores near me… Is heaven like this?

Or am I actually alive?

No, that can't be… This is exactly what I felt when I woke up for the first time. I'm dead… Everything will go eventually.

I looked down to my chest and this time, I could not deny it anymore… "Naruto." He was lying beside me, his head over my chest… He's sleeping. He hasn't fallen through me… Am I real? Is everything really for real?

"Nnhhggh…"

I watched him move, watched him scratch his eyes… He sat up and stretched out his limbs. "Ohayo." I heard exactly what was in my dream. His head slowly turned and he looked at me, "How was your sleep… Oto-sama?"

Something streamed down my face, "What?" It was something strange, something warm… Something that healed my wounds. Something so strong.

I was crying… Crying because of happiness…

I'm alive… I'm alive…

**END of 'Forgotten Leaf'.**

**A/N**: Alternate ending, anyone?? XD


End file.
